


Waiting

by ChronusCapricius



Series: Let Me Be Your Eyes [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: AU, Blind!Jeff, Fluff, It's just fluff guys, M/M, One Shot, slenderman is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronusCapricius/pseuds/ChronusCapricius
Summary: Jeff decides to wait for EJ outside like usual while EJ worries about him.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> **I just wanted something fluffy with these two and I know it's surprising since they both are killers! But I still wanted something cute and also a Blind!Jeff AU seemed interesting to me**

Jeff sighed as he stood up from the couch and put one of his hands back on it. He carefully started to walk to his right, feeling the soft leather of it until his hand met thin air. Jeff put his arms out in front of him and walked straight, hoping his hands touched the wall and sighing in relief when they do.

“Now, I need to find the door,” Jeff said a little annoyed. He walked to his left, feeling the cold wall until his hand met the doorknob and slowly opened it. “Finally, outside” he muttered.

Jeff took one step ahead of him and sat down on the porch. He rested his chin on one of his hands and let the fresh air hit his face. Soon enough, he heard a familiar pair of footsteps and stretched his arms out again. This time though, for a hug.

“I told you to wait for me inside”

“Whatever” Jeff said. Eyeless Jack chuckled and hugged his partner before lifting his mask up to his nose and kissing Jeff’s left temple. The human killer tightened his grip a little and buries his face on Jack’s shoulder.

Jack breaks the hug a little. “Come on, let’s go inside,” He said, helping Jeff back up and guiding him inside their cabin while Jeff huffed annoyed and said he already knows where everything inside is.

And yet, he never pushed Jack away from him. Jack was proud of the progress he had made when he first met the human killer. He still remembers how Jeff would often get hurt while bumping into things and snapped at Jack for helping him.

Jack also felt extremely happy when Jeff started to call him by his name rather than ‘Kidney Eater’ or 'You’. “Jack, I’m hungry”

“Yeah I figured, I brought you McDonald's this time,” Jack said. As he took off completely his mask and giving the hamburger to his partner, he stared at the stitches he did from Jeff’s self-inflicted wound.

Jack felt a little guilty about them for he knows that Jeff did so to look beautiful. However, the lack of eyelids made him blind since he never bothered to buy eye drops and when he stitched his  _'Cheshire smile’_ , Jeff broke down.

_“What was the point of it?” Jeff had asked him after he felt the stitches. “I tried to be beautiful, I tried to be a good son and for what?”_

Jeff sensed Jack was feeling down. He may have lost his sight, but all his other senses were becoming sharper. “Jack? What’s wrong?”

Jack smiled and ruffled Jeff’s hair fondly. “Nothing”

“What do you mean nothing?”

“You are becoming more intuitive, you know that?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Jeff huffed, “But go on”

Jack laughed at that and then cupped Jeff’s right cheek on his hand. “If you want I can take the stitches away”

“ **Jack** ,” Jeff called out his name in a stern tone, “We already talked about this,” he said, putting his hand on top of Jack’s.

Jack sighed. “I know, I know”

“Look, I already accepted this and I think I wouldn’t have survived like this anyway! I lost my sight, so either way, I wouldn’t have been able to see my face anymore”

“But-”

“And this is something you did,” Jeff said, interrupting Jack. “You said that in case you didn’t come back I should… I should probably call Slenderman and if it happens, this stitches would be the only thing I have of you”

They both stayed quiet for a while before Jack stood up from the chair and pulling Jeff in for a kiss. “I love you, Jeffrey,” he said after the kiss.

“S-Shut up and eat your damn kidney,” Jeff said, his face red. Even though Jeff couldn’t see it, it was a cute sight for Jack. “You better not make me say embarrassing shit like that again, you hear me?”

Jack chuckled again. “Yeah, yeah” they both started to eat their dinner with a smile on their faces. This is a moment both of them want it to last forever… and hopefully, their lives continue like this until the end of times.


End file.
